What Whales Say
by scullys-pet-fox
Summary: Monica has been drugged and spends the night with her favorite redhead. Fluff


A/N: This is my first time writing in a few years, so hopefully I've improved.

MDMA is ecstasy. It's only injected when used on animals because it can be dangerous for humans to inject it, but not in this story.

For muldzandscullz because we both know there's not nearly enough Scully/Reyes fic out there.

* * *

The arrest hadn't gone quite as smoothly as they had hoped. Monica was still undercover when she called in that she had enough information to arrest the man they suspected to be a serial killer after finding a stash of needles she assumed were what he used to drug his victims. They didn't understand why the killer would inject his victims with MDMA, maybe to give them a great sense of happiness right before he ended their life, some sort of twisted care for them, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that he had found Monica looking in his medicine cabinet and slipped up behind her, sticking her with a needle and hoping he hit a big enough vein so she'd feel the effects in moments. It took long enough that she was able to turn and try to defend herself, but within a minute or so she lost the ability to properly resist as he put her in a chokehold and moved her into the living room. He had strapped her to a chair and moved to get his tools when he heard an agent yell "FBI!" at the door and after kicking it down they found him halfway out the window.

As they arrested him, the agent in charge who had recruited Monica knelt in front of her, realizing there was something wrong with her. He undid the straps around her wrists and helped her downstairs to the ambulance that had been called.

After being checked out and told that she would be fine, just really, really happy from the ecstasy, she was allowed to go home.

"What's your address?" the agent asked her as soon as they were in his car and buckled her up.

"3170 West 53 Road," she grinned, looking out the window.

"Oh, Georgetown, I live not far from there." The ride was short, filled with her giggles and slight pawing at the window. Once parked, he led her inside and to what he thought was her door, but instead of taking out keys to open it, Monica knocked.

The door opened and there stood Scully, looking confused at an even more confused man who held Monica's arm.

"I'm sorry, I thought she had given me her own address."

"Dana!" the tall brunette launched herself at the redhead and hugged her tightly. "I missed you so much."

"Monica, you saw me this morning. What's wrong with her?"

"She was drugged by a suspect," the agent explained and at her concerned look quickly added "but she's fine. The effects will just last for a few hours. Uh… I was supposed to take her home and stay with her until she was okay, but you seem to know her better, so could you…"

Scully nodded. "Yeah, it's fine, I'll watch her." He thanked her and left and that is how Scully ended up with a clingy, drugged up Monica Reyes in her apartment for a night.

—

Monica curiously picked up pictures, knickknacks, and other things, some being very fragile, and looked at them carefully before putting them down or having them snatched out of her hands by Scully.

"Don't touch that one," Scully said as her loopy friend reached for a glass figure her mother had given her. Monica looked at her before continuing to reach for it. "No," Scully said and Monica paused. Then her hand moved slightly toward it. "Uh uh." Monica reached for it again and Scully lightly slapped her hand. "Stop." And she pulled the taller girl over to the couch and pushed her down.

"What are you on, anyway?"

"Tasty eggs."

Scully looked down at her for a moment before asking her to clarify.

"Eggs tasty," Monica giggled and grinned up at her. Eventually realizing she meant ecstasy, Scully shook her head, but at least understood why she was acting this way. Suddenly she felt hands on her hips pulling her forward and yelped at the force that almost made her fall.

"Monica!" she reprimanded, but smiled when she felt the other woman's arms snake around her waist and head resting against her stomach. Dana pet her head soothingly and hoped she wouldn't experience any of the negative side effects of the drug in the hours to come. Currently it sounded like a purring sound coming from the brunette, so that wasn't bad. What was bad, though, was the hands suddenly on Scully's ass and the confidence oozing out of Agent Reyes.

"I feel tingly all over, Dr. Scully."

Scully detached herself from Monica, not exactly comfortable with the stage of the high she was in. It'd been almost an hour since she was brought to Scully and she knew that she'd be reaching the peak of her high soon, but that was going to last for hours and she didn't know if she was prepared for the way the brunette could act around her. "You need to stay hydrated, I'll get you some water."

Monica sat there waiting. And waiting. Waiting, waiting, waiting. What was taking Scully so long and when the fuck did she get a pet horse? She slid onto the floor and laid on her stomach, watching a tiny horse the size of a basketball prance around. "What the shit… you're so tiny!"

"I swear, if you're talking about me…" Scully said as she walked in with a glass of water.

"No," Monica giggled, "just your new pet. But you're also very tiny. Even though you try so hard to seem tall. You're tall to me, don't worry, except when I look down at you." The redhead blushed slightly but also narrowed her eyes at the woman on the floor who was crawling closer to the stack of newspapers that had built up beside her chair.

Suddenly turning onto her back, Monica asked, "Can we do something fun?"

"Is ecstasy not fun?"

"I'm booored," she whined.

"Well, do you have anything in mind?"

Monica thought for half a moment. "¿Quieres joder?" She flippantly asked. Scully, of course had no idea what she said so suggested a movie instead.

"No, we should make tamales!" Monica suggested excitedly.

The redhead shook her head, "I don't have anything to make that, and it's too late to start cooking. If you want something, I have plenty of leftovers in the fridge and stuff to make salad." The brunette scrunched up her nose, but soon got up, brushing past Dana and the glass of water she held, to raid the kitchen cabinets.

"Why do you have to be such a health nut?" Monica asked, sifting through all the different teas and granola bars. Scully rolled her eyes and pushed her aside. She stood on her tip toes looking through the cabinets for something she had obviously tried to hide from herself. She found it, but as she strained to reach it she felt Monica's presence at her back. Her arms slowly wound their way around the shorter woman, embracing her gently and tucking her chin over her shoulder.

Monica hummed, "He estado deseando poner mis brazos alrededor de tí," and Scully's breath hitched at the string of words. She didn't know what Monica was saying and didn't dare ask in the moment, but hearing her speak in her native language was hot as hell. Scully finally grabbed what she wanted from the cabinet and set the cookies down on the counter. She could hear Monica's delighted smile before the woman reached around her saying, "I'm gonna eat all of your Oreos," and pulled away to go back to the couch. Shaking her head and letting herself smile from ear to ear, the suddenly flustered redhead followed.

—

"You know what's gross?" The, of course, loopy one mused.

"What?" Scully asked as she sat down, more conscious of how close she should sit next to her friend.

"Dipping your Oreos in water."

"Oh, Monica, please don't do that," she looked disgusted at Monica who finished the second half of the cookie she definitely had just dunked in her water. Monica glanced at her, smiling, but quickly switched tracks.

"When did you put glasses on? They look so adorable, you should wear them more often and your hair is on fire." Scully grinned and started laughing because she knew seeing glasses on people was one of the most common hallucinations on ecstasy. She didn't know about fiery hair, but that could just be a take on the color of hers.

"Agent Reyes, you're starting to hallucinate a little. And now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure you said something about a horse earlier which definitely doesn't exist."

"Oh," was all she said and started giggling.

Not a minute later she yawned sleepily. "You tired?" her now deemed guardian angel asked, petting her hair again and playing with a strand. Monica shook her head no.

"Dana would you braid my hair? Pleease?" She whined until Dana agreed. Scully hadn't braided someone else's hair since her college years, she used to braid her sister's all the time when they were younger, being told her small fingers were perfect for the job. She got up to grab a comb and some hair ties before sitting behind Monica who had turned and sat Indian style on the couch.

Scully combed Monica's soft, dark hair for a minute, smiling at her hum of appreciation. "Why does it feel so good to have your hair played with, Dr. Dana?"

"Well, your hair is connected to nerve endings in your scalp, so it's very sensitive. That's why it hurts so much when your hair is pulled," she explained.

"Hair pulling can also feel pleasurable," Monica laughed gently and Scully shook her head as she parted her hair. While gathering each strand for the first french braid pigtail, Scully noticed the brunette's breathing get a bit heavier. She knew that MDMA can significantly heighten one's arousal, but she tried to stay focused so she could move on to the other pigtail.

Monica closed her eyes, feeling Scully on her knees inches behind her. "You really should get a relaxation CD. Whalesong would be more than perfect right now," she reached behind herself and placed her hand awkwardly above Scully's knee, just wanting to touch her. She continued, "I've always wondered what they might be saying down there in the ocean. Y'know, when they record them? Whales are my favorite animal." She turned her head back and up to smile at the redhead who smiled back before turning Monica's head forward again. "I want to go see them..." she said, suddenly a little sad.

"The whales? Why don't you? There's a really great place up in Maine that I've been to before, I got to see a humpback and some cool birds," Scully said, starting on the second braid.

"I have no one to go with," Monica pouted, "And it's no fun traveling by myself." Scully knew that feeling of loneliness and thought for a moment about offering to go with her before Monica started making sounds of what she calls whalesong. She kind heartedly laughed at the ridiculous woman in front of her.

"Are you saying something in whale or are you just making weird sounds?" she teased and Monica paused to answer.

"Oh, everything I say has a meaning."

Scully tied the pigtail and patted Monica's back to signal that she was finished. She laid back on the plush couch tiredly, hoping Monica was almost ready for bed, but the brunette kept singing soft whale sounds. Monica glanced back at Dana and decided she was going to lay back between her legs and rest her head on the tinier woman's abdomen, receiving no protest.

Continuing her best whale impressions Monica said, "That one means hello," and Dana let out a laugh. "This means 'I'm hungry.'"

"Oh, are you?"

"Nah." She made a short, but deep sound. "That one means Dr. Scully." Scully smiled. Suddenly Monica made a quick, weird sound.

"What the hell was that one?" And Monica turned on her side, wiggling her way up between the smaller woman and the couch. She tucked her arms around Dana and stuck her face against the side of her head. On a sigh, Monica translated, "I adore you."

Scully's face turned the color of her hair, butterflies consuming her stomach. She knew Agent Reyes had put her up on a pedestal from day one, had suspected there was more to it that had developed quickly after, but now that she's not so subtly hinting at her feelings it made the redhead extremely nervous. She wasn't opposed to the idea, Monica had a lot of charm and… she's not gonna lie, she had gotten butterflies around her before. Scully was Catholic and knew she wasn't exactly supposed to act on feelings such as these, but her family wasn't quite against it. Her mother was too sweet to be against other's happiness and Lord knows Melissa had no shame in sharing details of all her relationship experiences. Scully decided she would just go with the flow, neither pushing forward nor pulling away.

They laid there in silence, squished closely together as to not fall off the couch, both breathing slightly unnaturally. The hand creating a trail down to Scully's hip had her trembling, but stopped there and seemed like there was no intention of it continuing its tracks. It was just a comfortable embrace that would probably be even more comfortable in Scully's bedroom, but there was no way she was going to suggest they move there in case the simple movement caused Monica to be alert and less sleepy. It's time for the relaxation effects of the drug to really set in.

The drowsy woman breathed in the delicate angel in her arms. "Hueles rico," she commented softly.

"I have no idea what that means," Scully whispered and suddenly Monica's face appeared above hers, brushing her fingers gently down her jaw. She saw the kind and loving look in Dana's eyes and ducked down to place a soft kiss on her lips. She only pulled back for a moment before Dana wound her arms around Monica's neck and guided her back down to her lips. Scully closed her eyes and parted her lips at the touch of Monica's tongue. The kiss deepened, both getting a turn to slowly explore the other with their tongue before having to part for air. There was no roughness in the kiss, no overbearing need to move it past anything than that at this time. It was just comfortable and Scully was extremely grateful.

Monica moved and settled back on her side, draping a leg over Dana.

"What I said was definitely something I should save for when I'm sober." She kissed Scully gently on the cheek before closing her eyes, ready to sleep away the rest of her high so she could wake up in the morning and make sure this wasn't all a dream caused by the ecstasy.

Scully held onto the arm around her, forcing the smile off her face so she could sleep. Sighing happily, she finally closed her eyes and said a little prayer that this was what Monica really wanted and that the tall brunette was the one for her.

"By the way, I think I thought that stack of newspapers was a small horse."

Yeah, Scully thought, this was the one for her.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading! And don't be shy, leave a review!


End file.
